


How to deal with a cold war如何处理冷战

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 论西弗勒斯如何处理与赫敏的冷战。PWP！
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 3





	How to deal with a cold war如何处理冷战

**Author's Note:**

> 我有点不忍直视这篇……

Severus从容不迫地把羽毛笔蘸上更多的墨水，借机扫了一眼仍然窝在沙发上的Hermione，然后给一份出自三年级的赫奇帕奇之手的月长石特性论文批了一个“T”。已经半个小时了，Hermione已经把那本《女巫周刊》翻了两遍，因为她自己的书都在他们的卧室，那个比他们的床还要大的书橱。而这本“见鬼无聊的”——Hermione给这种杂志一贯的评语——是昨天Ginny-Weasley-Potter来访时落下的。“你会发现这里面有许多对你有帮助的东西！”他听到那Weasley Girl对Hermione耳语，两个姑娘叽叽咯咯地笑成一团，成功地换来了他的一个白眼。

而Hermione现在依然做出一副津津有味阅读的样子，让他觉得非常好笑。他淡定地按照自己的速度批改完了三年级的所有论文，在他的写字台左侧码成了整齐而耸高的一叠。而Hermione终于从沙发上站起身来，嘟哝着去卧室拿一本新书之类的话从他身边走过——依然不肯看他一眼。

直到Hermione的身影从视野中消失，Severus眉间才出现了一个小小的颦蹙，左手悄悄地按摩着他的胃。十几年的间谍生涯对他的生活作息造成了长远的影响，比Nagini给他的伤口要厉害的多。起码喉咙上的伤口不会时不时地在某个晚上突然疼起来，闹得他不得不在家里常备胃药和牛奶（牛奶！他简直不能容忍这个单词出现在自己头脑中，但是Promfrey夫人和Snape夫人——也就是他的Hermione——坚持说这个对他的胃有好处，而经过一年多的调养之后，他私下里也不得不承认她是对的）。

就在他更用力地揉着他的胃的时候，他闻到了他熟悉的药香，牛奶，还有薰衣草——薰衣草？他回过头，Hermione端着一杯药水和一杯牛奶站在他身边，脸依然板着，眼神却在他脸上来回扫视。

他一边纳闷她是怎么觉察到他胃痛的，一边轮流接过两只杯子喝下去，递还给她。  
她仔细观察他的神色，Severus知道她是在求证他是否还觉得不舒服。然后她开口道，

“Better？”  
“Better.”

她的目光柔和下来，点了点头，依然没有说话，但是已经忘记了做出生气的样子。Severus看着她重新走进卧室，听着不一会后传来淋浴的水声。热乎乎的牛奶温暖了他的胃，也让他有了主意。

Hermione惬意地享受着泡沫在头发里软软香香的感觉，依依不舍地把它们用水冲干净，觉得心情好多了。但这并不能让她原谅Severus——绝不。谁叫他毫无风度地在Harry来做客的时候对他大吼大叫大加讽刺？他完全不懂的尊重她，不善待她的朋友，亏得她还心软帮他准备胃药和牛奶，他就该自己疼着，因为他根本不在乎她，不够爱她——

“Oh——What——Severus！”

Severus悄无声息地溜进来，衣衫褪尽，从身后牢牢抱住她，长长的鼻子顶开她的头发，蹭着她的脖颈和耳后，深深吸入他熟悉的薰衣草味道。Hermione气急败坏羞红了脸的模样成功取悦了他，让他进一步将她钉在湿淋淋的墙壁和自己之间，她柔软的乳房抵在他胸口，随着他们的呼吸挤压起伏。

“你不能这样。”Hermione一脸怒容，尽管红晕已经漫上了她的耳朵和脖子。  
真迷人。Severus挑了挑眉，装模作样地点了点头，手指却悄悄滑上她的大腿后侧。  
“不能哪样？”他含住她的一侧耳垂，柔滑的声线惹的她直抖，一只手挤进两人中间的缝隙逗弄着她的乳房，“这样么？”她情不自禁地弓起身体要求更多。“还是这样？”他的手向下探去，若有若无地爱抚她的小腹下侧，拇指偶尔扫过阴蒂，让她溢出一声呻吟。

“Oh yes，Severus，there——yeeeees——”

“As you like it，my dear.”

他用早已充血挺立的勃起重重贯穿她，她尖叫出声，真是最美妙的音乐。她主动抬起一条腿环上他的腰，更加迎合他的抽送，而他正忙着用口舌占领她的唇，他的舌包卷过她的放到齿间吮吸，啮咬，仿佛这是最美味的糕点般吞咽。在他的掠夺中Hermione忘记了要继续对他生气，相反地，她将他的头拉近，手指与他半湿的发丝缠绕，摩挲着他的发根。他模模糊糊地哼出个鼻音，转而舔吮她一侧的乳房，舌头绕着乳尖打转直到它在口中坚挺，然后改用牙齿轻轻在边缘厮磨。Hermione在这折磨人的挑逗下哭喊出声，但Severus毫不留情地接着对另一侧做同样的事，并且故意放慢了抽送她的频率。他慢条斯理地品尝她，看着她在他和墙壁之间扭动挣扎，湿软的身体蹭过他敏感的双球。

“求你了……”她的眼中因涌动着情欲而朦胧，朱唇微张，胸口泛着红晕，几缕卷发湿哒哒地蜿蜒在锁骨处。

“求我什么？”Severus放过了她的乳房，抬头对上她的眼睛，黑巧克力般的眸子里盛着的欲望同样汹涌。

“……去，去卧室。”

他没把自己拔出来，而是抄起她的大腿把她抱起来，她的手臂松松地环着他，稍稍挪开两人的距离，竭力板起脸来。

“别以为这样我就不生气了，Severus。”

他把脸埋进她的乳沟磨蹭着摇头，然后抬起头来给了她一个邪笑。

“不只是这样，我亲爱的。”

Hermione被扔在他们的床上，Severus紧跟着笼罩在她上方，目光里的灼热烤得她口干舌燥。她舔了舔嘴唇，而这引得Severus粗嘎地呻吟，猛地俯身重新吻住她，热切地舔吮，搅拌直到她在他怀里融化成蜜糖。他再次起身抵住她湿润的入口，她的小腿绕上他的臀催促着他。当他再一次被那紧致的内壁包裹，一股想在她体内驰骋的冲动疯狂地擭住了他，而Hermione稍稍抬高盆骨的小动作更加火上浇油。Severus将自己整个抽出再重重挺进去，双球一次次拍打着她的大腿内侧，随着双腿被抬起，新的角度使得Hermione尖叫着向后仰去，亮出喉咙，Severus一口咬上去，贴着她的身体疯狂地、越来越快地挺动。他们的骨盆狠狠地碾在一起，他一次次地撞上她体内的那个点，听着她一声迭一声的呻吟，他能感觉她快到了，包裹着他的内壁猛烈地紧缩，而她一直抓着他肩膀的指尖深深掐进了他的肌肉——

“Oh God——Severrrus！

五颜六色的眩光在她眼皮后炸开，震颤的感觉从腹内窜上来，又从头直贯到足心，她能感觉到她的脚趾蜷起来，可她并没有这样做过。

“该死，”Severus粗喘着咒骂，“Hermione你太——Oh Fuсk！”他的高潮席卷过全身，阴茎在她身体里抽搐着注满了她。

Severus翻身下来侧卧在她身边，一只手还搁在她的胸前，懒懒地拨弄着她的的左乳。Hermione把毯子拉过来盖住他们俩。

“你不能在每次我抱怨你对Harry的态度的时候都把我干得晕头转向。”Hermione声讨道。

“原来著名的女级长也会用‘干’这么粗俗的字眼。”Severus嘲笑道。

Hermione半支起身子怒视他，毯子滑下了她的胸口。

“你必须向Harry道歉，Severus，为了你的毫无风度。”

Severus翻了个白眼，但是用胳膊把她抱回到自己怀里。“如果他下次还敢来的话。”他对着她的锁骨呢喃。


End file.
